The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program that are capable of detecting a subject with a higher accuracy.
Cameras in recent years achieve functions of recognizing a main subject for a photographer by various recognition techniques and supporting various types of photographing with the subject at the center. For example, such photographing supports include focus control, brightness adjustment, and color adjustment.
Further, as a technique of detecting a subject from a captured image, the following technique is also proposed: a subject is detected from a plurality of frames, and using the degree of stable presence as a result of the detection, a main subject on the image is determined (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-120949).